


LA SCATOLA DI LEGNO

by kate_kate



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fratelli, Other, famiglia, malinconia, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Cosa ci può essere in una scatola?un piccolo libro di poesieuna piuma di uccello del paradisoun sasso marinouna foto…una vita, tante viteVersione lunga di The wooden box (che essendo destinata alla Shadowhunter ficlet collection non doveva superare le 500 parole)





	LA SCATOLA DI LEGNO

“Ehi, c’è nessuno in casa? Papà…Papi?”

Rafael aveva bussato un paio di volte ma non aveva avuto risposta. Allora era entrato nel loft, sapendo che per lui la porta non era mai chiusa, a meno che i suoi padri non fossero impegnati in attività di cui, come figlio, non voleva sentir parlare.

Avanzò cautamente nel grande salotto, ma era chiaro che la casa era deserta.

Strano, era il giorno della loro cena mensile di famiglia, quando, cascasse il mondo, tutti e quattro si liberavano dei propri impegni di lavoro e si ritrovavano per assaporare insieme i manicaretti di papà Alec – opportunamente “corretti” dalla magia di Papi, ma nessuno avrebbe mai tradito quel segreto! – e per raccontarsi la loro vita. Era un appuntamento che era diventato necessario da quando i ragazzi, ognuno inseguendo la propria carriera, si erano allontanati da casa: Rafael per il suo training in un altro Istituto, dove lavorava e si allenava prima che gli fosse finalmente permesso di lavorare sul campo – ciò che i suoi padri temevano succedesse anche troppo presto, sebbene inevitabilmente – Max con il suo apprendistato presso i colleghi di Magnus, per apprendere le diverse specializzazioni di magia, in attesa che si palesassero le sue inclinazioni.

Mentre Rafael si aggirava per la casa sentì aprirsi un portale dietro di sé, da cui uscì il fratello, raggiante. “Ehi, eccomi qua! Ho grandi notizie….”.

Ma si interruppe subito all’espressione perplessa di Rafe e registrando la mancanza dei genitori. “Che c’è, dove sono tutti?” chiese

“Per l’angelo, non lo so. Sono arrivato ora e non c’è anima viva”.

Perlustrarono la casa assieme, ma dei genitori neppure l’ombra, fino a quando non videro un biglietto appeso alla porta della cucina. “Una chiamata urgente, cominciate a preparare, saremo lì alle 9 più o meno”.

“Ah, be’, allora non ci resta che aspettare – disse Max – Che ne dici se comincio ad evocare qualcosa di commestibile? Magari da sgranocchiare nell’attesa”. “Perfetto – rispose Rafe – eee…ti spiacerebbe se mi coricassi una mezz’ora? Ho passato metà della notte ad allenarmi e sono schiantato”.

“No, no, vai, posso cavarmela”.

Rafe entrò in camera dei genitori – sapendo benissimo che era proibito in loro assenza, ma tanto per mezz’ora, disse fra sé, Max risistemerà il letto e non si accorgeranno di niente – e fece per sdraiarsi soddisfatto sul lussurioso letto king-size, quando la sua attenzione venne attirata da una elegante scatola di legno, dall’aria antica, posata sul cassettone.

Non ricordava di averla vista in precedenza.

_Bella_, pensò.

Lo attirava stranamente.

“Maaax” chiamò. “Puoi venire un attimo?”

Quando il fratello comparve sulla porta, gli indicò la scatola. “Guarda, l’hai mai vista?”

“No, veramente no. Però sai che non dovremmo neppure essere qui, lascia perdere, perché vuoi farli incazzare?”

“No, no, aspetta…sono curioso di sapere cosa c’è dentro”.

“Ma sei matto? Con un padre stregone? Ci farà pentire di essere nati!!”

Ma Rafael aveva già la mano sulla piccola chiave d’oro inserita nella serratura della scatola, e la aprì.

Conteneva un curioso assortimento di oggetti, i più disparati: una foto dall’aria antica, un libretto apparentemente di poesie, una piuma di un qualche coloratissimo uccello esotico… la più strana collezione mai vista, e apparentemente nulla legava quegli oggetti l’uno all’altro.

Prese la foto. Nel frattempo Max si era avvicinato a sbirciare.

“Senti, non è che saresti capace di capire con le tue…abilità.. cos’è questa roba?”

“Tu mi metterai nei guai, ma…sì, potrei provare. Se vuoi vederlo anche tu prendimi la mano”.

Intrecciò le dita con quelle del fratello che tenevano la foto e chiuse gli occhi, cercando la sua magia, azzurra come quella del padre.

Ai loro occhi comparve una scena di guerra, una trincea dove alcuni ragazzi, chiaramente militari, stavano riposando. Dalle uniformi si capiva come la vicenda risalisse a più di cent’anni prima; e in primo piano un soldato somigliante a Magnus in maniera inquietante stava tenendo la mano di un altro ragazzo, sorridendogli e dicendogli “George, stai attento, ti prego! I Sudisti sono a poche miglia da qui, rimanete al coperto. Vorrei essere con te per proteggerti”. E subito dopo lo baciò.

Max e Rafe spalancarono gli occhi contemporaneamente lasciando cadere la foto.

“Ma…cosa..”

“Aspetta” disse Max, e prese il libriccino, unendo di nuovo le mani con quelle del fratello e liberando la magia. Videro una ragazza in abito inizio Novecento che con aria sognante porgeva quel libretto ad un Magnus altrettanto elegante: lui la guardava con amore e le baciava la mano.

“Basta!” esclamò Rafael. “Hai capito cosa sono questi oggetti?”.

Ansimava, e aveva le lacrime agli occhi. “Sì – rispose Max – Ciò che rimane delle persone che Papi ha amato nella sua vita e poi perduto”.

“Per l’angelo, anche Papà finirà qui…” mormorò Rafael scostandosi bruscamente e nascondendo gli occhi arrossati. “Non posso sopportare l’idea”.

Max gli si avvicinò. “Rafe, i nostri padri hanno sempre saputo a che cosa sarebbero andati incontro amandosi, e niente li ha fermati. Questa scatola è qui, a testimonianza che loro _sanno_, che Papà _sa_: e nulla li ha trattenuti. Non ti pare una cosa meravigliosa?”.

Rafael annuì, benché poco convinto, e sospirò. “E’ triste come l’inferno, ma…vorrei anch’io un amore così”.

Max sorrise abbracciandolo. “Dai, torniamo di là e facciamo finta di niente. Non siamo mai entrati qui. Nessuno, mai, lo deve sapere”.


End file.
